Johnny Re-animated
Johnny Test Johnny Re-Animated Johnny and co. bring cartoon characters (that parodize the show), but the cartoon characters think Porkbelly is a zombie place & want to destroy it. Full Summary Sissy came over to Johnny's house and wouldn't leave. She was watching the Dawg and Bone Show. So Johnny stole an invention from the girls to bring two cartoon characters to life to play with her. Susan and Mary warn them not to press the pause button, but it was too late. Johnny "accidently" pressed the pause button and froze his sisters. The characters were gonna play with Sissy but they scared her away. The two cartoon characters are from a zombie hunting cartoon, so they think Johnny is a zombie. They hit Johnny and Dukey with frying pans thinking it won't hurt them. Dukey realized that they are from a "squash and stretch" cartoon, meaning that they can't get hurt in their TV show and in the real world, but everyone else can. The cartoons see their show on TV and think it is a portal. Then they try to jump in but they break the TV instead. So they try to blow it up. Dukey told Johnny to pause them, but remote broke when he was hit by a frying pan. Johnny and Dukey go to the lab to get the main DVR. Meanwhile, the two cartoon characters go outside to hunt people, thinking they are zombies. Forest Guys afraid of two cartoons and run aways, Three minutes later Johnny presses the unpause button and unfreezes the girls. Susan and Mary then discover how much damage they did. Susan and Mary then take the remote to fix it, while Johnny and dukey stall the cartoon characters. Johnny and Dukey go to the cartoons on a dune buggy with built in frying pans and hit them with it. That made the citizens laugh at the cartoons. The cartoons got their guns, but then Johnny gets the Steam Roller Mode which flattens the cartoons. Next Johnny uses Super TNT Dynamite Mode. Still there are no results. Susan and Mary finished the remote and went to give it to Johnny. Dawg and Bone were about to use a laser to destroy Johnny and Dukey. Susan and Mary gave Johnny the remote and he pressed the pause button one second before they were blasted. Johnny and Dukey put Dawg and Bone back in their show. Johnny tells Susan and Mary that Dawg has two genious brother that they might like. The kids go into the TV, and Susan and Mary flirt with the twins. Trivia/Notes *In shot been Ryoga Hibiki from Ranma 1/2, Dian Wei from Dynasty Warriors 4, Kevin from Ben 10 Alien Force, Tom from Tom and Jerry Tales, Yakko from Akazukin Chacha, Kronk from Disney's Emperor's New Groove, Kiko from Winx Club and Minako from Sailor Moon. *African Wild Dog from Savanna. *The Dog and Bone Show is a parody of Johnny Test. **Dawg and bone are voiced by James Arnold Taylor and Louis Chrillo, the same voice actors as Johnny and Dukey. *Dawg's twin brother's are just a gender swap of Susan and Mary. **The twin brothers have a crush on Jil Nexdor, a gender swap of Gil Nexdor. *The invention in this episode has a somewhat similar appearence to the one that was shown in Johnny and the Mega Roboticles. *Johnny Dodgeball is unleased and Truth Be Johnny is re-released. Category:Season 4 Category:Johnny Test Episode